A World Of Black Shadows
by Broken Cookie
Summary: SONADOW  Mobius is in ruins after a attack from the Shadow Clan and when Sonic is kicked out of his clan his enemy is the only one who can help him survive.


A World Of Black Shadows

Chapter 1 Pain Of Just Being Here

Chapter notes:

Yes I know its weird shadow is in the shadow clan but I didn't want to give him a new name and the shadow clan ARE shadows so yeah sorry

Shadow sat in his cave sorting out his thoughts. As the prince of shadows he had a lot on his mind. The shadow realm was huge I took up 3 zones all together Oil Ocean Zone, Death Zone, and The Zone Of Silence. Shadow was a very big part in his kingdom of black. But only for the wrong reason. Mobius once a peaceful place full of love and light was now called Dark Lines. And was invaded by the shadow people long ago. Now their only to types of people or 'clans' as they call it now existing are The Shadow Clan and The Dawn Clan always hoping for a ray of sunlight cause after the invasion their was no light only dark. No day just night. When Shadow was young during the invasion he had one friend. The chief of the Clan Of Dawn's son Sonic able to run super sonic speeds. They knew that they were not allowed to be friends.

But that changed nothing. On the last night of the invasion Sonics father Jules almost fell of a cliff used for a base. Shadow knowing that his friend would miss his father if he passed away caught the chief before a deadly fall. But Jules was still crazy with hate towards the shadow people and swatted Shadow away letting Death take him away.

But in the eyes of Sonic it looked as if shadow dropped him on purpose. Sonic ran off that night feeling betrayed and hated. But most of all alone. Sonic was made new leader of The Clan Of Dawn ever sense.

Shadow sighed thinking of his old friend. Mobotropolis (not sure if I spelled that right sorry! L ) now called Death Hill was in ruins much as the Shadow people liked it. Shadow looked over his cave trying not to tear up as much as possible the very same place that sonic had meet him.

J J J

Sonic was looking at photos of him and his dad when a worried face of a two tailed fox burst in the door of the old high school also known as The Clan Of Dawn base. "Sonic the shadows are trying to take over the Zone Of Peace!" "Miles go set up the rescue trailer and meet me there I'm on it!" Sonic set the picture down and raced across Dark Lines in to the Zone Of Peace. The zone was already half in ruins Shadow People covering each inch in death. "Oh look everyone sonic has returned!" "Shut up and give up this is our turf leave!" "We invaded half your stupid planet do you really think we will stop?" Sonics eyes narrowed at the shadow. "Both of you stop I don't want to loose any men today" Sonic turned to see Shadow standing next to the shadow figure. "hello Sonic…" Sonic only looked down on his feet.. "hi Shadow…." Sonic stood there stuck in his thoughts of his father.

"Shadow Clan fall back" as the shadow people did as told sonic stared straight in to the dark hedgehog's eyes. "Shadow thank you…" Shadow stared at sonic as he saw sonic start to blush. "Sonic are you alright?"

"No shadow I am not" And with that Sonic ran off leaving him with the two tailed fox who had just arrived and started cleaning up. "hello Miles." "hi Shadow its been awhile!" Shadow started helping the fox pick up the mess looking around trying not to be seen by other of the Shadow Clan.

"Shadow you better go after Sonic you're the only one who really knows what happened that day. Now is a better time than any." "Thanks Miles good luck with the mess I'm sorry" Now Shadow never wanted to work with his father in the Shadow Clan nor did he want to be a shadow. He thought it was dumb to be named Shadow and be a shadow. "Miles were would Sonic be?" "The old ring lake you should know that." "I do I just never know if he moves." Shadow sped down an old broken road and past a half dead forest called Dark Way once known as The Great Forest. "Sonic?" Shadow looked around the ruins of Knot Hole a rag doll here a toy train there and a dead body every few huts. Sonic was crying by the old ring lake wanting and wishing for his father to come back. He had his fathers old armor on. Complete black with gray buckles and a old black police hat with no patch. His boots were tall with grey buckles as well outlined with silver for protection. "Sonic are you alright?" "G-go away Shadow I don't want to talk." "Sonic I did not kill your father he beat my hand away." "lier….LIER! I SAW YOU SLAM HIM DOWN!" "Sonic if you really think I would betray my best friend like that then I cant change your mind so I will do all in my power to make it better I am sorry." Shadow sat next to the blue blur and stared at his reflection. "Maybe I am nothing after all." "Don't say that." "What?" "your not nothing shadow"

"you are something so great I am not allowed to speak of it you mean a lot to me Shadow.. Though I am starting to believe you about not killing my father I know I cannot be near you long cause our clans but shadow you mean to much for me to loose that is why I cannot be near you anyway." And with that sonic dashed away. Shadow just stood there more amazed than ever.

J J J

Sonic was crying again but in his own room of the old high school while Miles was cooking dinner for the whole clan. "Sonic its Miles please let me in!" "Go away Miles I-I don't want to see anyone at the moment. "Sonic please I will try to understand as much as I can!" "Miles everyone would call me a fool and kick me out clan if I let anyone one know its not allowed anyway if anyone knew they could kill me by law." "Sonic I will understand I have my secrets to everyone does!"

"Miles you wont leave me alone unless I tell you will you?" "Nope!" "fine come in"

As Miles entered the first thing he noticed was sonic laying on the bed in a odd way a knife in hand and cuts on his wrists dripping blood. "Sonic your hurting yourself again?" Miles ran over and took away the knife. "Sorry Tails I just couldn't help it." "Tails? My name is Miles." "it's a nick name buddy cause you have two tails" "oh well…thanks I like it!" Tails cleaned up Sonic and sat down next to the lost hero. "Now Sonic what is wrong?" "…I love him" "him? don't yeah mean her?" "no tails him is correct…" "Sonic don't worry I wont tell now who is the lucky clan member?" "Tails its Shadow not a clan member."

Tails gasped and fell off the bed. "But he is a shadow!" "But a good one he helps us Tails!" "No matter Sonic they killed you mother and father!" "SHADOW DID NOT KILL MY FATHER!" Tails backed away and ran out the door scared. "Great just great…" Sonic got up and walked glumly out the door many worried and angry faces stared at him… "Your gay?" said a little girl "Get him out of here!" screamed a lady "yes yes I going you don't have to ask me twice."

End Chapter Notes:

Well I am really trying with this story it came to me while listening to Muse

Jules (Sonics dad) armor was based on the suit used in the video for My Chemical Romances

Black Parade. If someone cares to read this I will continue


End file.
